Funny Bleach Episode 16
by RukiaLady94
Summary: I love watching guys work out and so do Rukia, Rangiku, Yoruichi and Soifon. Lmao. A lot of things they have in common.


Funny Bleach Episode 16: Chad Is Bringin` Sexy Back

[Another beautiful day. But this time we are in the Soul Society Gym...]

[Rukia walks in the gym wearing her jogging clothes and sits in the middle of Yoruichi and Rangiku]

Rukia: Wow. Now that`s what I call jogging. I`m sweaty and exghausted.

Rangiku: I hear ya. I`m soo gonna pay tomorrow from all of this work out.

Yoruichi: Let`s just relax and.. (Chad walks in and takes off his shirt) And...enjoy the the view...

Rukia: Wow. Chad works out?

Rangiku: Duh. He couldn`t get those big strong...hot muscles for nothing. (Stares at him)

Yoruichi: And not to mention a butt so fine as that. (Stares at him)

Rukia: OMG I think I`m gonna faint.

Yoruichi: Hang in there, girl. Be strong.

[They all are staring at Chad as he starts doing push ups]

Rukia: Look at the way his body moves when he goes up and down..and up..and down... Is it gettng hot in here? Or is it just him.

Rangiku and Yoruichi: Him.

Rangiku: Look at his big abs and that chest, omg. (Bites lip)

[Chad grabs a bottle of water and throws it at himself and starts shaking his head]

Yoruichi and the others picture him doing that in slow motion: WOW. So hotttt!

[Rukia faints]

Soifon: (Walks in) Hey.. (Notices Chad) g-g-g girls.. (Stares at Chad on her way to the chair) He`s so freakin` HOT! And what happened to Rukia? (Keeps staring at Chad)

Rangiku: Chad`s hotness was too much for her to handle.

Yoruichi: (Staring at Chad) Yeah...waaay too much...I just want to eat him up! (Bites lips)

Soifon: Down, girl. He`s mine. (Smiles) Oh Chad?

Chad: Yeah?

Soifon: Can you come over here for a sec?

Chad: Sure. (Is walking towards them)

Soifon: Now picture him walking in slow motion.

Rukia: (Wakes up) Like, wow...

Chad: Hey girls. What`s up?

Yoruichi: You... (Gigles)

Rangiku: You uh...work out?

Chad: Yup. I like to keep my body in shape. (Smiles)

Soifon: I noticed that. Nice job. Um I was wondering if we could uh...take a nice hot-I mean long walk.

Chad: Sure, let me get my...

The girls scream at once: NO!

Rukia: I mean there`s no need to get your shirt on a hot day like this. You can go get it later.

Chad: Alright, sure.

[They`re walking around fighting and pushing just to get to walk next to him]

Chad: Haha, there`s no need to push eachother just to walk next to me.

Soifon: Oh don`t be silly. Of course there is. (Pushes them out of the way and grabs hold of his hand) Oh my. I never realized how big strong hands you have. (Smiles)

Chad: Haha, really? Never?

[Rukia, Rangiku and Yoruichi are checking him out while walking behind him]

Soifon: Nope. Never.

[Later in the evening]

[Soifon and Chad are still walking]

Chad: It`s almost night and I don`t feel cold at all.

Soifon: Me neither. I think we should go get your shirt now.

Chad: Yeah. It`s a very nice shirt, I wouldn`t want to leave it there. Haha.

Soifon: (Laughs) Yeah.

[They stop laughing but are still smiling at eachother]

Soifon: Oh well uh, we should go get that shirt before someone steals it.

Chad: Uh, right. Yeah.

[At the gym]

[Chad turns on the lights and the door closes]

Soifon: Geez. That scared me. Alright let`s go get your shirt.

Chad: Right. (Looks around) Oh there it is. (Grabs it and puts it on) There. Now let me get my other stuff and we are out of here.

Soifon: I`ll wait.

Chad: (Comes back after a couple of minutes) All done. Can you open the door for me please?

Soifon: Sure. (Tries to open it but it won`t open) Um Chad...it`s stuck.

Chad: Stuck? How can it be stuck? Unless...they might`ve accidently locked us in?

Soifon: What? So you`re telling me that we`re locked in here? Crap. (Sits down on the floor in the corner)

Chad: (Sits down next to her) It`s not that bad. I mean, at least they forgot to turn off the lights right? (Grins)

Soifon: Yeah.

[Lights turn off]

Soifon: (Screams) Oh great, you just had to mention that. Now I can`t see a damn thing.

Chad: Don`t panic. I always got a flashlight and some candles just in case.

Soifon: Wow. You are prepared for anything, aren`t you.

Chad: Pretty much. Alright see if you can reach into my bag.

Soifon: Okay. (Unzips it and grabs hold of something) That`s not...the candle, is it.

Chad: Um...not exactly.

Soifon: Ookay awkward moment here. (Zips it back and unzips the real bag) Is this the flashlight?

Chad: Yeah, turn it on.

Soifon: (Turns it on) Yay. And then there was light. Soo what do we do now?

Chad: I don`t know.

Soifon: Ugh. My back hurts a little.

Chad: You can lay on me if you want.

Soifon: You sure?

Chad: Yeah, come on.

Soifon: Okay. (Lays on him)

Chad: (Puts his arms around her) Now how does that feel?

Soifon: Actually this feels kinda good. (Looks at him) Thanks for everything, Chad. You are a sweet nice and a handsome guy. Any girl would be really lucky to have you.

Chad: Thanks. You`re a great person yourself, you know? You`re also cute, nice, sweet and I hope you find a great guy one day.

Soifon: Aww, that`s so sweet of you. But to be honest I don`t think the man of my dreams is far away. (Closes eyes)

Chad: Really?

Soifon: (Yawns) Uh huh.(Is alseep)

Chad: I`m holding the woman of my dreams in my hands right now, ya know.

Soifon: Really? (Wakes up) You mean.

Chad: Yeah. I`ve always felt this way about you.

Soifon: Me too. (Hugs him)

[Chad hugs her too*]

[They both fall asleep in each other`s arms]

[The next morning]

[They both yawn]

Chad: Goodmorning Soi. (Smiles with his eyes closed)

Soifon: Goodmorning Chad.

[They both wake up and see Rukia, Yoruichi and Rangiku smiling and almost crying]

The girls: Awww how sweeet.

Rukia: You two make such an adorable couple.

Rangiku: Yeah. *Sniff*

Yoruichi: I`m so glad to see you two together.

[They all are walking outside]

Soifon: I`m so happy today.

Chad: Me too. (Puts his arms around her)

[They`re all laughing happily]

[And so once again we got couples in love. Isn`t it wonderful?]

The End 


End file.
